peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 August 1981 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-08-13 ; Comments *This week's LP giveaway is by Dislocation Dance & Mud Hutters (& 7" Release The Bats) *John reflects on the new wave dance movement as a welcome alternative to waiting for obscure European composers Sessions *None Tracklisting File 1 *Birthday Party: Release The Bats (7") 4AD AD 111 *Skodas: Everybody Thinks Everybody Else Is Dead Bad (7") Heartbeat PULSE 12 *Dislocation Dance: This Problem (album - Slip That Disc) New Hormones ORG 10 *Mud Hutters: Taking The Biscuit (album - Factory Farming) Defensive NATO 3 *Chant Chant Chant: Quicksand (7") Peig The Man CHANT 001 *Ideal Husbands: Out Of The Factory Into The Wood (7" - Town Planning) Discovery DIK 001 *Our Daughter's Wedding: Lawnchairs (single) EMI America EA 124 *''John can't work out why the above track seems familiar. Perhaps as it's "heavily influenced" by OMD's Messages?'' *Earl Sixteen: This Tribulation (album - Reggae Sound) Dread At The Controls DATCLP003 *Pinkies: Open Commune (7") 021 Records ‎OTO 7 *Xmal Deutschland: Großstadtindianer (7" - Schwarze Welt) Zickzack ZZ 31 *Simple Minds: Love Song (7") Virgin VS 434 *Shake Shake!: Shake Shake! (7" - New Songs For A New Route) The Compact Organization ACT 2 *Dislocation Dance: I‘ll See It (album - Slip That Disc) New Hormones ORG 10 *57th Parallel: Psalm Fifty Seven (7" - In This Light / Psalm Fifty Seven) Rising Sun RS 005 *Bamboo Zoo: Well Done Earthling (album - Look! Listen! Consume!) Phoney-Gran PHOG 8101 *Wah!: The Seven Thousand Names Of Wah! (album - Nah=Poo - The Art Of Bluff) Eternal CLASSIC 1 *Chelsea: Freemans (7") Step-Forward SF 18 File 2 *Mud Hutters: Coloured Glass (album - Factory Farming) Defensive NATO 3 *Richard Thompson: Scott Skinner Medley Scott Skinner Medley (Glencoe / Scott Skinner's Rockin' Step / Bonny Banchory) (album - Strict Tempo! (Traditional & Modern Tunes For All Occasions!!)) Elixir LP1 *New Age Steppers: Nuclear Zulu (album - Action Battlefield) On-U Sound / Statik STAT LP 2 *Dislocation Dance: Spare Concern (album - Slip That Disc) New Hormones ORG 10 *Big Combo: 21 Girls (v/a abum - East Of Croydon) Nothing Shaking SHAK 1 *Ok Jive: To You (7") Frenzy EPC A1472 *Delta 5: Innocenti (album - See The Whirl) PRE PREX 6 *Egypt For Now: Days On Edge (v/a album - Street To Street Volume Two) Open Eye OE LP 502 *Prince Far I: Marble Stone (album - Livity) PRE PRE X 7 *Windows: Re-Arrange (7") Skeleton SKL 008 *Mo-Dettes: White Mice (7" - Kray Twins) Human HUM 10 *Skodas: Mouth (7" - Everybody Thinks Everybody Else Is Dead Bad) Heartbeat PULSE 12 *Future Primitives: Running Away (7") Illuminated ILL 5 *Future Toys: Perfect Strangers (7") The S+T Label ST3 File ;Name * John Peel's Music - 1981-08-13A.mp3 * John Peel's Music - 1981-08-13B.mp3 ;Length * 01:00:52 * 00:58:13 ;Other *Taped and digitised by Eddie Berlin ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:1981 Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Available online